olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus Academy Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 February 2017
12:35 ey, Nat 12:36 o/ Heya guys 12:37 eeey Lara! 12:37 Frost, can you PM me? 12:37 you too Lara 12:46 Who can use photoshop? 12:46 I can use it, but I don't have it... 12:46 hmmm 12:47 *idea if she can talk to user...* 12:47 *sigh* 12:47 But I know of a really good youtube channel you can use for photoshop if you have it 12:47 I don't 12:47 I wanted to create a wordmark 12:47 i see photoshop and wordmark 12:47 i am here 12:48 :O 12:48 YAY! 12:48 <- has photoshop and can use it :) 12:48 YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:48 Ooh, Yang, could I maybe get ya to create some transparents for me some time? 12:48 (bounce) 12:48 ^@Snoman 12:49 i haven't really done transparent images 12:49 but i'd be willing to try and learn 12:49 Now's your time to- 12:49 learn 12:49 I know how to do them... And explain them to you in PM if you want me to, Yang 12:50 ft i'd be willing to do most anything in photoshop if you need me to tho 12:50 afk 12:52 lemme go make a wordmark tho 12:52 Lara 12:52 do you have any wbs/character pages that anyone can use? 12:52 you too Frost 12:53 i have this 12:53 Free for anyone? 12:53 mhmm 12:54 (y) 12:55 example? 12:55 meep 12:55 I have one, but I would like them to ask me for permission first 12:56 Alright 12:56 Sophie, can I use that on a template reference page? 12:56 Here 12:56 go ahead 12:56 Frost, may I? 12:57 *Wait 12:57 There 12:57 Yeah, go ahead. 12:57 I also have Aeliana Cheshire for an example 12:57 Cool, and do you have an example? 12:57 or a blank template? 12:58 and anyone have wb's that I can add to the page? 12:58 nope, rip 12:58 Example's Aeliana... Blank template, what do you mean? 12:58 And nope, no WBs yet 12:58 my blank template's on the template page 12:59 like, the not filled out one 12:59 blank 12:59 I saw yours Lara 12:59 (y) 12:59 My blank's on the template page aswell... 12:59 and there is this as far as WBs go 12:59 (it's not mine tho) 01:00 o/ James 01:00 hi 01:00 Did you see that Dota was back????? 01:00 gtg for a bit 01:00 ;-; 01:01 No, Frost like, 01:01 the part that /usually/ goes in the 01:02 I'm confused... 01:02 Template:ChocoKat/Word Bubble 01:02 the part like that 01:02 I did a blank, below the pre sections, with the trigger words in there. 01:02 Template:Frost's Character Page V1 01:01 the part that /usually/ goes in the 01:02 I'm confused... 01:02 Template:ChocoKat/Word Bubble 01:02 the part like that 01:02 I did a blank, below the pre sections, with the trigger words in there. 01:02 Template:Frost's Character Page V1 01:02 there isn't a blank 01:04 ft guys, i made a wordmark 01:04 what do you think? 01:05 ooooh 01:06 ooooh Pretty 01:06 and It looks cool on chat 01:06 ey 01:06 that it does 01:06 9clap) 01:06 * (clap) 01:08 what do you think, Pyrrha? 01:08 There. 01:09 I'm just really irritated with life right now, so, I'm gonna leave before I get too irritated and say something I might freaking regret 01:09 riiiiiiiiip 01:10 back 01:10 ft, Nat, i made this earlier today 01:10 Jaames, Can I use Gray's template as an example on a template reference page? 01:11 it is sop's template but sure 01:11 :o 01:11 I LOVE YOU LARA 01:11 Natalia, is living in that bad room xD 01:11 (not really) 01:11 but still 01:12 that's just the building's page 01:12 ik 01:12 but like 01:12 OMG 01:12 (OMG) 01:12 i'll go ahead and make the band rooms and whatnot tomorrow 01:12 oooh 01:12 YAS 01:12 can i just check with someone if the ability idea for my PE teacher is OP? 01:13 bc i know for a fact, the B&W Hallerne, along with the Malmo Building, and the Stadthalle can be finished quickly 01:14 i am just procrastinating too much, and i apologize for that 01:14 Lara 01:14 I love you 01:14 lots 01:14 <3 01:14 :o 01:14 o/ XD 01:14 Reeses o/ 01:14 Sup 01:15 I was just about to link you Crackers 01:15 I didn't realize I would exit the other chat but oh well 01:15 xD 01:15 but, yee 01:15 you're welcome, Nat c: 01:15 <3 01:16 hey reese o/ 01:16 Hey James! (Th) o/ 01:16 So I has a question 01:16 When making a character, do i just like, choose an random species for them to be? 01:16 Or powers? 01:16 Or no? 01:17 is spiderman level reflexes and higher stamina op? 01:17 as far as species go 01:17 anything here is fair game 01:17 mk 01:17 as far as powers go 01:18 we basically have to determine the powersets for each species 01:18 expect human 01:18 but they'd be specific only to the species 01:18 Lara, Why to I do this to myself?????? 01:18 And like Nat said, the fairies you guys are talking about are different than the ones I was thinking? 01:18 do what, Nat? 01:18 big projects/ 01:19 they are different, i think 01:19 anyone going to answer my question? 01:19 Idk depends what oyu do with it James 01:19 *you 01:20 if it's a standard human 01:20 then yes 01:20 there is a real person with superhuman reflexes 01:20 it is going to be the PE teacher so it fits 01:20 the stamina is prolly just a result of training tbh 01:21 Template Referance 01:22 How does that look so far? 01:22 *has 705 edits* I have no life whatsoever 01:23 lol 01:23 great 01:23 a++++++ (y) @Nat 01:23 :) 01:23 I'll add more tomorrow 01:24 unless someone wants to take up my project 01:26 sop, should i post or wait for mersia 01:27 also, you're not the only one with a big project, Nat ;) 01:27 fair enough Lara 01:27 Fair enough 01:27 wait for Merisa, tbh @James 01:27 i kinda wanna keep a posting order of sorts 01:27 Guys, I should tell you this now 01:27 Starting March 5th, I won't be on as often as I would like 01:27 nu D: 01:28 I'm moving into Austin's mom's place, and working a lot 01:28 I'll be on at school 01:28 and I'll do as much as I can then 01:28 but other than that I'll be really busy 01:28 I also need to start cracking down on my classes because it's senior year for me 01:29 Yeah 01:29 school is important 01:30 yea 01:32 Lara, will you check a personality for me? 01:32 User:Ultra-Violet-Flare/Code 1#Natalia 01:32 please? 01:32 ofc! 01:32 tanke 01:33 A. Does it match me 01:33 B. Did I miss anything? 01:34 ey, it's good (y) 01:34 suits you very well 01:35 alright, tanke 01:35 and as far as i can see, you got it all 01:35 and onto my shitty history that is my life 01:35 Xp 01:35 ping James 01:35 yes 01:36 The Burn Off Room is prolly 99.9% likely to //not// be in the Turnhalle 01:36 bc there are no classrooms there 01:36 Nat is you're last name actually Rose? 01:36 wrote basically so it doesnt mean it is 01:36 No, 01:37 My real name is Emma Brianna Lindstrom 01:37 Xp 01:37 But using that for a character name is too wierd for me 01:37 yeah 01:37 so I'll use what everyone knows me as 01:37 Natalia 01:38 I should do one of these thingies they look fun XD 01:38 But not now because I gtg to dinner 01:38 bye o/ 01:39 bai 01:39 bye reese o/ 01:39 o/ 01:39 o/ 01:39 Jaames, what do you think about me moving Svanna over to here? 01:40 i think it is good, apart from me wanting to use her model and us never rping her and adelaide on chb 01:41 Can I /please/ have her as a model here? 01:41 Please? 01:41 I'll rp with you on camp for her 01:41 wait 01:41 we could share 01:41 I already reserved her 01:41 but I'll still rp 01:42 forum or comments 01:42 forum 01:42 wait 01:42 FUCK 01:42 I need to finish my rp with Muse 01:42 otherwise she won't be able to communicate 01:42 *colorful swearing* 01:43 But I'll do the challenge with you 01:43 adelaide can barely talk anyway 01:43 should i kinda move adelaide to over here? 01:43 the only language Svanna knows is Icelantic 01:43 if you want 01:44 also 01:44 just a random thought 01:44 but 01:44 ? 01:44 what would have Gray said, IC, when he chose the office in the Turnhalle? @James 01:45 saying it was a cool place and stalking olivia 01:45 *apologizes profusely to Risa* 01:45 oosp 01:45 ;-; 01:57 rip 01:59 got em? 01:59 mhmm 01:59 you can ping me now 02:00 Lara 02:00 and it works (y) 02:01 :D 02:02 back 02:02 i've missed that ding for so long 02:02 xD 02:04 test 02:04 pass 02:05 tmw when you wanna set a huge goal, but you have no clue if you'll achieve it 02:07 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 02:07 my life 02:07 same 02:09 i wanna set myself a goal of 02:09 making all the buildings and locations within them 02:09 by the end of the month 02:09 no way can just you do that 02:09 but i have no clue if i can pull it off XD 02:09 do what? Chat fuck ing cleared 02:10 you dont have much left to do it sop 02:10 make all the buildings and the locations within them 02:10 o.o 02:10 I halp 02:10 by the end of the month :') 02:10 which is a week 02:11 more or less 02:11 for me it is 02:13 well 02:13 it can be done 02:13 if we do like 02:13 a building a day 02:14 save the Esprit and Apollo buildings for last 02:14 and we get everyone to agree on where they wanna have their species council gather 02:15 actually 02:15 we'll do a vote on it? 02:15 might help get things settled faster 02:15 yeah 02:15 ft, James, go vote on the thing for Separate Dorms 02:16 hmmm 02:16 actually 02:16 we can leave the dorms/offices for ppl to make 02:17 since those will vary in location 02:17 hmm 02:17 here's a plan 02:17 we finish up with the B&W Hallerne tomorrow 02:18 then Wednesday, we do the Malmo Building 02:18 Crystal Hall on Thursday 02:18 finish up the Turnhalle and the Stadthalle on Friday 02:19 and next Monday/Tuesday, we do Esprit and Apollo Buildings 02:19 o.o 02:21 I'm watching Rio 02:21 and you need to post as well 02:22 *swears* I have that editing screen up too 02:24 sound like a plan? @Nat 02:26 yea 02:28 we can do this then 02:30 yes we can 02:31 RUBY 02:31 hey mersia 02:31 Hiya! 02:32 o/ Risa 02:32 Hey Taiga! 02:32 ft, it's your post, Ruby 02:32 Mkay 02:33 the posting order is this: me, you, James 02:33 Emma 02:33 Natalia 02:33 VIolet 02:33 Natawia 02:33 Nat Pie 02:33 Nat the Cat 02:33 Twonsie 02:33 Whore 02:33 SPF50 02:33 Jekyll 02:33 Two 02:33 Natalina 02:33 Admin 02:33 Grandma 02:33 Nattery 02:33 Nutella 02:33 natila 02:33 Natania 02:33 sis 02:33 Viola 02:33 natia 02:33 Nat 02:33 oops 02:33 mkay? 02:33 shir 02:33 *shit 02:33 XD 02:33 o.o 02:33 all of Nat's pings, i think 02:33 ;-; 02:33 accident 02:33 I was trying to add "Taiga" 02:34 Ohhh 02:36 posted Uma and Pacific 02:37 gtg 02:37 nat please post 02:37 k 02:37 awww bye Pacific! 02:37 rip 02:39 ping Ruby 02:39 yee? 02:40 *points chu to PM* c: 02:40 I've already responded?? 02:40 what 02:40 i see nothing 02:40 o.o 02:41 do you see something now? 02:41 now i do 02:41 i refreshed 02:41 yay~ 2017 02 21